The Unexpected Can Happen
by dramatic-dreamer
Summary: Hermione goes to Hogwarts, she notices that a certain blond Ferret keeps looking at whenever he thinks she's not looking, Hermione stil hates Malfoy, will her opinions change when Draco trys to give her a kiss(most likely not)but Malfoy's on a mission.
1. Default Chapter

~ * Chapter 1 * ~  
  
"First years this way!" called Hermione, as she climbed the tall staircase that led to Gryffindor common room.  
  
It had been a little boring, siting in her house, waiting to go back to Hogwarts, - to the library . . . thousands and thousands of books . . . just waiting to be read . . . "Password?" "Oh!" exclaimed Hermione, she quickly drew her thoughts away from the library, "Password?" the Fat lady said again, "oh, eh, right, Mud cloper!" The painting swung forward, Hermione hurriedly showed the first year students ware the boys and girls dorms were, Hermione did this as quickly as possible, wanting very badly to get up to her dormitory, quickly, she did so.  
  
"Have a good summer Mione?" Parvati asked, without even looking up from her fingernails. Hermione chose not to answer this, but got into bed, "Mione," said Parvati seriously, "it's not very good to sleep with your cloathes on - you can smell very nasty when you wake up!" - "I do take what you call showers every morning!" Hermione snapped back, "well so do I!" Parvati said stubbornly, "but that still doesn't give you a reason to" - "I know! I know!" Hermione said, and drew the curtains closed on her four-poster bed.  
  
It had been very disturbing, being in the great hall; over five times she had caught Malfoy looking at her. She had undergone some changes over the summer - but she couldn't have changed that much - or could she? Her hair had grown quiet I bit longer, and it had an interesting touch of lust, and she had become quiet a lot thinner. But still, she knew her best friends arch - enemy would never fall in love with a mudblood, and she was glad.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
A loud screeching sound filled the room,  
  
beeeeeeeeeeeeeep! beeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Hermiones magical alarm had gone off, quickly she got out of bed. Officially, she had wanted to be the first one up, but no, not with this alarm clock! It just had to wake everyone in the entire room up didn't it. Hermione angrily grabbed her cloak and ran downstairs.  
  
When she arrived, she found that Harry and Ron were already there, playing a game of wizard chess on the table.  
  
"So," she said, when she had sat down, "anything knew gone on?"  
  
"Nope," Harry and Ron said in unison,  
  
"Ah well, please pass the eggs . . ." slowly, the other students started to file in, all of them either looking sleepy, or very disgruntled, everybody except one student, a certain blonde who looking in Hermione's way again. He quickly looked away when he realized Hermione was looking at him,  
  
"Why does he keep doing that!" Ron said angrily, as his eyes followed Malfoy in the direction of the Slytherin table,  
  
"Doing what?" Hermione said quickly,  
  
"Looking in this direction!" Ron said angrily,  
  
Hermione quickly hoped that it wasn't getting to obvious that he was looking at her, and if it did, "I'm clueless," Hermione said inside her head.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
"Mr.Potter, Mr.Weasley, could you please try to pay a little more attention when I'm speaking -" Hermione glanced over at Harry and Ron, both covered in hex marks from what appeared to have been a mini duel, "Anyways, as I was saying, the Soverous spell, is a very advanced spell . . ." Hermione continued to write her notes as usual, and only stopped for a moment when Parvati leaned over excitedly and whispered in her ear "Oooooooo look! He's actually staring at you!" Hermione looked up quickly in Malfoy's direction, there was no doubting it, Malfoy, had been was staring at her, but this time he chose a bit different of a solution, instead of looking away, he pretended as if he were looking straight past her, "Gee," Parvati continued, looking back down at her notes, "I wish he were staring at me," Parvati gave a long sigh, which caused Professor McGonagall to take five house points from Gryffindor.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be right there!" Hermione called to Harry and Ron as she hurriedly stuffed her books back in her bag, "Man I need a bigger bag!" she muttered angrily to herself, "This is the second time this bag's ripped!" all of a sudden a voice came out of no were "Need a hand?" Hermione looked up sharply, Draco Malfoy was standing there, "Need a hand!?" he asked again, "Hermione stood up with her books, "No I do not need a hand Malfoy, anyway, why in the world are you asking me if I need a hand!? I'm a mudblood remember?" Hermione turned to go, but an arm reached out and stopped her, "Your also beautiful," he whispered silently, and leaned in to kiss her, Hermione raised her hand as quickly as possible, and in a record of two seconds, Malfoy had a deep red slap mark on the side of his face, Hermione turned around in the opposite direction, and bolted.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
"S-sorry I'm late Professor," Hermione panted, closing the Charms door behind her, "Never mind right now Miss.Granger, just take your seat," Hermione walked over to ware Harry and Ron were siting, Harry and Ron moved over to make room for her, Ron leaned over and whispered in her ear "Finally broken your polished record eh Mione?" Hermione gave Ron a stern look, but in truth her thoughts were still hovering on what Malfoy had almost done, in fact, she was barely listening at all to what Professor Flitwick was saying about the Solidartus charm, in which you could make liquids into solids, or vice versa, in fact, it was only when the ball rang that Hermione jerked out of her doze,  
  
"Coming Mione?" Harry called, "Oh, what? Sorry! I'm coming!" Hermione quickly gathered up her unfilled papers in which had been going to use for her notes, "coming!" she called again, "Please wait for me!" she called desperatly,  
  
"Mione, we're waiting for you, we're standing right here,"  
  
"Oh, sorry," Hermione gathered up the last of her papers, and gave a quick check to make sure that Malfoy was no ware in sight, he wasn't, so she quickly hurried over to ware Harry and Ron were impatiently waiting for her.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
"Herm, are sure you're feeling all right?" Ginny asked when they were seated at the Gryffindor table,  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay,"  
  
"Well," said Ginny, "You definitely don't look like it, you look as if Malfoy tried to kiss you," Ginny gave a derisive laugh, "but then again the chances of that happening are the most slimmest chances I've ever seen in my entire life. And I'm sure your glad about that." Ginny gave another laugh.  
  
But Hermione on the other hand, said in a sad voice "I only wish that you were right."  
  
"WHAT!?" Ginny practically shouted, "You're not trying tell me that he -" Ginny disgustedly mouthed the words "kissed you!?"  
  
"You mean he tried to kiss me," Hermione corrected her, "He'd be dead right here and now if he actually kissed me, luckily, I managed to get away."  
  
"How!?" Ginny asked incredulously,  
  
"just look at him, and you'll see." Hermione said glumly. Ginny turned around in her seat to face the Slytherin table.  
  
"What's that slap mark - Ah. So, lets get this straight, the Ferret, walked up to you,"  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"AND TRIED TO SMOOCH YOU!?"  
  
"Close call eh?"  
  
"You did exactly the right thing!!" Ginny said furiously, "Only If it had been me, he'd have a bit more than a slap mark on his face right now!! The idiot! He's got to know that it's considered shame on the name of Gryffindor if a Slytherin tries to kiss you!!! Secondly, he knows you're one of his arch - enemies best friends! And he's called you a mudblood millions of times! Why in the world did he try to kiss you!?"  
  
Authors note/ To anybody who likes my story. I'll try to update as soon as I can! I'm a super slow writer! 


	2. being stalked

THANK YOU'S  
  
1. Hermione double,  
  
2. Wilshire o'bloom,  
  
3. R77skywalker,  
  
Thank you very very much!  
  
~ * Chapter 2 * ~  
  
"Just remember," Ginny said "do not tell Harry whatever you do!!!"  
  
"I don't plan to," Hermione said glumly, "in fact, I don't plan on telling Harry anymore than I plan on telling Professor Snape."  
  
Ginny and Hermione were siting on their beds in the Gryffindor common room, absentmindedly contemplating what they should do,  
  
"You know, I still have trouble believing that he tried to kiss you, he hates you!"  
  
"Well," said Hermione, "I don't think he hates me anymore,"  
  
Ginny shook her head, "I guess we'll just have to hope that he doesn't try to kiss you in front of Harry or Ron," Hermione gave a small laugh,  
  
"Don't worry, he wouldn't dare kiss me in front of Harry," Hermione said reassuringly,  
  
"Yeah, but just to be safe, I wouldn't go around Malfoy to much, in fact, don't even look at him, even when he's staring at you,"  
  
"Don't worry - wait! How do you know he's been staring at me!?"  
  
"Oh c'mon Hermy, everyone's seen him! Anyway, you'd better get some sleep if you're going to be dodging Malfoy all day tomorrow, so go to sleep!"  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
Once again the loud screeching noise filled the room  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeep!  
  
"SUPID ALARM!!!" shouted Hermione, as she deliberately picked up the book on her bed-side desk, and swung it onto the alarm, immediately, the noise went from loud and screeching, to a horrible shrill squeaking noise, Hermione looked around the room desperately for something to quiet it, the occupants in the room were starting to complain:  
  
"Shut it up!"  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!  
  
"What's going on!?"  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!  
  
Something must be wrong, why wouldn't the stupid the alarm shut up!? It usually stopped at only two beeps.  
  
"Oh just shut the stupid thing up! It's only five in the morning!!! Who in the world gets up at this time!?"  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!  
  
"FOR GOODNESS SAKE! I'M TRYING!! WOULD YOU PEOPLE JUST SHUT UP!!!" Hermione spotted an even larger book, despite how much she loved books, no time for that now - WHAM! Hermione brought the book down on top of the alarm, lucky for her, the noise died down, she had been on the point of thinking that she wouldn't have gotten out of the room alive if she didn't do something quick.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
"So, what classes do we have today?" Ron asked glumly.  
  
Hermione reached into her bag for her schedule. "Potions first, then we've got history of magic at ten," she said, running her finger down one of the columns,  
  
"Call it a good morning," Ron said staring angrily at his bacon, "First Snape, then Binns, bet you anything we've got Trelawney next . . ."  
  
"Well," said Harry, "at least we've got a Quiditch match coming up,"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, as he mournfully started on his porridge, "in four weeks . . ."  
  
"O c'mon you two, history of Magic isn't that hard, as long as you pay attention, and neither is potion, in fact, I personally think he's going a bit easy on us,"  
  
"Hermione, do you realize how much homework he gave us at the end of last year!?" Ron said angrily,  
  
"Yes, but we did have O.W.L s last year -"  
  
"You seem to have forgotten the fact THAT WE HAVE N.E.W.T'S NEXT YEAR -!"  
  
"If you're wondering, I have NOT forgot that we have N.E.W.T's next year!! In fact, I've been thinking about it, all summer!"  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
"Now, I seem to remember very few of you being able to accomplish the draught of peace, so, I have decided that it is only right, to make you try again," the class gave a loud groan, "I will also be making you try again next lesson,"  
  
there was an immediate outbreak among the students,  
  
"AGAIN!?"  
  
"WHY!?"  
  
"WHY THE NEXT LESSON!?"  
  
"THIS'S COMPLETELY UNFAIR!!!!!"  
  
Snape's mouth formed a slight smirk, "Without, the instructions."  
  
By the end of class, things had gone abnormally well, Neville seemed to have found a small bit of courage ever since O.W.L's, he was now only forgetting most of the stirring techniques.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
After History of magic, both Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all agreed that it would be probably the best thing to do there homework outside instead of inside, it, being an oddly sunny day.  
  
"So, you say Snape's going easy on us!? He's making us do one of the hardest potions we've done so far! Twice!!"  
  
"Well, I have to admit, that did seem a bit harsh-" "Hermione, he was being more than harsh in there!"  
  
"Oh shut up you two!" Harry said, they both gave him an angry look, but said nothing.  
  
"Oh shoot!" Hermione said, when they were all siting down, "I forgot, I used up the last of my Parchment when we went to History of magic! Just a moment, I'll be right back! I think I might have some more in the common room . . ." Hermione was desperate, if she didn't have anymore in the common room, what in the world was she going to do? Ask Snape to let her off? No, she doubted very much that he would let her do that. Hermione was getting more desperate and absorbed in getting to the common room, she didn't even notice a thing around her, She didn't even notice when Harry called out to her that he had a bit of spare Parchment she could use, All she was focused on at that moment, was getting to the common room.  
  
Hermione was not longer jogging down the corridors, now, she was running, everyone around even looked like blur, twice she saw someone who looked like Malfoy, but only to realize that one of them had been waring a Ravenclaw badge, and the other, a Hufflepuff,  
  
But then, she saw it, it seemed almost like slow motion to her: A tall blond Slytherin was coming out of the transfiguration class room, accompanied by two large boulders, she saw him pause when he saw her, he motioned for leave, he started to walk casually toward her, but then, she realized something, why in the world wasn't she running!? Hermione turned around to face the opposite end of the corridor, and ran, all she knew right now, was that this was the fastest she had ever ran in her entire life, before she knew it, she had already passed up four whole floors, she stopped, she didn't think he would follow her anymore, she turned around and sat down, but jumped up, she saw Malfoy coming down the corridor, Hermione could have smacked herself. But there was no time for that now, Hermione didn't bother to run this time, she decided that hiding would probably be a much better plan. But she didn't bother to think any longer, she had just found it, the perfect hiding spot . . . Who ever thought up girls lavatories was an immediate genius in Hermiones mind, And she wasted no time at all in quickly slamming the door behind her, Hermione walked over to the nearest lavatory stall door, and sat down, she'd have to wait for a bit, she was sure it would make itself clear to Malfoy in about fifteen that she wasn't coming out, even if it ment skiping lunch.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
Hermione tip-toad over to the door, it had been at least twenty minuets now, Hermione peered anxiously through the key-hole -  
  
"Darn you! You stupid Malfoy!!!" Hermione quickly clapped her hands to her mouth, She watched in horror as Malfoy bended down to the key-hole, "You know, it's not much use to anyone, staying there all day," he said through the key-hole, "And it's not much use to 'me' coming out!" Hermione shouted back.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
After the next half-an-hour, she was starting to get a bit hungry, at first it occurred to her that she might be able to conjure up a bit of food with her wand, but when looking for wand, she found that she couldn't find it, in fact, it had been a whole nother fifteen minuets before she remembered that she had left it in her bag.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
It was nighttime now, exactly eight 'o clock, she had managed to pass a bit of time thinking about excuses to say to Harry, on why she hadn't comeback outside, but after a solid hour of not being able to think of one thing, she finally gave up on the situation, and was now seriously considering telling Harry the truth, luckily for her, this thought did give her a bit of pleasure, she was now having a very delightful time in the girls lavatory, thinking up the many marvelous ways that Harry would get his revenge on the that bloody person, who was deliberately stopping her from coming out of hiding, But after some time, even thes' thoughts started to get a bit boring.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was having a hard time trying to shake off the ever growing pains which had now fully consumed her stomach, she was wishing more than ever to have her wand, so that not only could she conjure a bit of food, but hit Malfoy with a nice good Hex, after all, he was the one who was causing her all this trouble in first place! Hermione stopped in the midst of her thoughts, she was hearing an odd noise - a snoring noise! Hermione quickly ran over to the door of the bathroom, and placed her ear up to the door, sure enough, there was snoring coming from outside the door, Hermione paused, half way from opening the door, Was this just a prank of his? Perhaphs to get her to come out? Hermione decided to take her chances, She gently placed her hand on the doorknob and pushed, quickly, she looked down, Hermione could have screamed for joy at the sight that met her eyes:  
  
Draco Malfoy, the evil git that had kept her in there, was fast asleep, and snoring. Wand unguarded and everything, Hermiones thoughts drifted evilly to the thought of levitating him in to the girls bathroom, were he would be undoubtedly found the next day, ( in one of the most restricted places in Hogwarts for a boy to be found in, )  
  
But then remembered that her wand was no longer with her, so, as not to wake him, she quietly maneuvered out of the lavatory, tip-toad over the unconscious Malfoy, and darted as quietly and quickly as she could in the direction of the great hall, a triumphant smile playing at her mouth. 


	3. fight and flight

Disclaimer: I am sad to say that I do not own the chapter title, or any the characters.  
  
Thanks a ton to the following: dillydally272, Hermione double, fictiongurl.  
  
~ * Chapter 3 * ~  
  
It had been an extremely hard week, even by Hermione's standards; every time you would finish a two foot long essay - the teachers would give you a three-foot long essay. In other words, they were doing exactly as Ron had predicted.  
* * *  
  
(Saturday)  
  
"Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with us Hermione? Cause if you want to go your gonna have to hurry, were leaving now."  
  
"Oh - sorry, say that again?" Hermione looked up from her book to see Harry looking at her. "Were going to Hogsmeade, do you want to come with?" Hermione gave a sigh and nodded. A visit to Hogsmeade wouldn't do her any harm.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Harry Ron and Hermione were cheerfully siting down at a table in the three - broomsticks for a few glasses of butterbeer, when the doorbell gave a ring, Harry looked around. "Don't worry," he said casual. "It's just a ferret."  
  
Hermione, who was half way through a drink, accidentally reeked whatever vengeance she had on Harry by spraying an entire mouthful of butterbeer on him. "What?!?" she managed to gasp, but she already knew what the answer was.  
  
"Oh, you know, Malfoy. Oh, and Hermione, next time, please try not to spray your entire drink on me." Ron let out a snort.  
  
"Hey wait! Hermione!"  
  
But to was to late, Hermione had already swung herself off her chair and ran. Hermione did the first thing that entered her head. She clapped her hands over her mouth gave a fake lurch and ran even faster. She ran as fast as she could, not daring to look behind her. She thought of all the places that there were in Hogsmeade, She cast her mind around for a good hiding place, all she needed was a place where there was more than one way to get out, her mind immediately settled on the forest outside of Hogsmeade. "Perfect!" She whispered softly, as she made her way through the lonely streets of Hogsmeade. After about five minutes she saw the edge of the forest. It was getting dark outside, just dark enough so that the inside of the forest would be completely hidden, a very good thing.  
  
(In the forest)  
  
In the middle of the forest, Hermione stopped to regain her breath. "Lumos!" she muttered, and her wand lit up.  
  
"Yes, I must admit, it is very hard to see in here, isn't it?"  
  
"Ho - how did you get here?!?" Hermione managed to gasp.  
  
"Well," said Malfoy, absentmindedly twirling his wand. "I heard you. Do you seriously think that I would have come through the forest not even sure if the person I was looking for was already half way through the forest? It would have been impossible to follow them, not unless they were making as much noise as a mad Rhinoceros, as you evidently were." He gave a small smirk when he saw the surprised look on Hermione's face. He came a step closer. "Don't even think about it." Hermione said calmly.  
  
"Oh, really?" he said, and advanced another step.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing before you take another step," she said sweetly. "first of all, what's the point of all this? You kiss me and leave, what good is there in that? Secondly, I'm warning you now, that all damage done to you in this forest is all at your own risk, so unless you want to end up in the hospital wing, I suggest you keep your grounds."  
  
The smug expression on Malfoy's face faltered, but he immediately put it back, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"But I'm Prefect, remember? And if you hex me, I can put you in detention. Simply as that."  
  
This time, Hermione smiled. "It's rather hard to put someone in detention, if you've got a silencing charm put on your mouth."  
  
"You wouldn't dare." He said, trying to look calm, and failing terribly.  
  
"You know your afraid," Hermione said triumphantly. "You know I wouldn't hesitate to jinx you. In fact, I DARE you to kiss me, come on, or is the king of Slytherin finally going chicken?" Hermione mouth formed a smug smile. But she was surprised again when his next move came.  
  
"Alright, if you say so . . ." He came walking steadily closer, a memory of his old sneer on his face.  
  
But this time, Hermione was ready. She quickly raised her wand and bellowed, "IMPEDEMENTA!" a beam of red light shot from out of her wand and hit Malfoy straight in the face. Unfortunately for him, his last moves where never accomplished; having immediately gained the pace of a snail.  
  
"You know, I think I might just leave you here," Hermione said, the beginning of a small sneer appearing on her face. "It wears off eventually, you wouldn't be stuck here forever." Hermione turned to go, but a hand reached out and grabbed her arm.  
  
"What the -?" Hermione started to say. The hand impatiently turned her around, it was Malfoy.  
  
"To bad Hexes don't last forever." He managed to say, before she was slammed into a tree.  
  
"You dared me Granger." He said, and a real smile spread over his face.  
  
"I didn't think you would have the wits, you do obviously, but you definitely don't have enough brains to know the move you just made wasn't the smartest one in the entire world." Hermione held up her wand to her face. Malfoy quickly shot a look at the wand before he doubled over, his hands over a place a little below his middle. Hermione had done the quick and painful thing to him that girls quite often do in self-defense, that I will not bother to go into detail of.  
  
"Told you it wasn't the smartest move." Hermione said, before she quickly uttered, "Petrificus Totalus!" Malfoy bent over, rigid, and as stiff as a board. "Oh, and Malfoy, one more thing before I go and leave the other students to find you, Repetion Cantatum!" A small thin golden beam shot from out of the tip of her wand and wound itself tightly around Malfoy.  
  
"See, now your bound with Repetion Cantatum. As long as that spell is on you, they won't be able to take the Petrificus Totalus off you, and, as soon as they do take all the spells off you, you are immediately forced to repeat, every, single word you said to me inside this forest.  
  
"Anyway, pity I can't stick around and chat, but you see I don't have very much leisure time to spend talking, so, I'll just be leaving you." When Hermione saw the look on his face, she casually added, "Don't worry, the forest's perfectly safe. A Werewolf may come along occasionally, but apart from that, trust me, the forest's perfectly safe."  
  
Then, grinning evilly, she turned around and started to walk. She kept on walking, not even bothering to look back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
So? How' ed ya' like it? I know it's been a long time since I up-dated, but, all's well that ends well. Read and reviews what I say. 


	4. A Party

I would also like to say thank you to my reviewers:  
  
Elektric ellusion,

Alcapacien,

R77skywalker,

MysticalSpirits,

Squidluvr4eva,

Authors note: because of the whole party under the lake thing, a have made the teachers put a spell on the lake, so it's not foggy green for the day.

"Now, as I have told you at least a dozen times: no meddling, or looking for the giant squid, no exceptions.

Remember, the first one to reach the giant air bubble gets 10 points awarded to there house,

Once again no meddling with the giant squid,

Now, perform your bubble charms, Off you go then."  
  
Hermione angrily preformed her bubble charm; who ever thought of having a party under the lake, oooooooo she was going to kill them. Dumbldores idea, no doubt about it.  
  
Hermione quickly jumped into the lake before the teachers had a chance to push her in.  
  
She had expected to be immediately enveloped in cold dark green water, and then spend at least ten minutes trying to figure out which way was north and which was south, What she got, what not at all what she expected:  
  
The lake was as clear as glass. And was not a thick foggy green, but a lovely shade of dark blue, the only downfall was, was that the lake was cold as ice.  
  
Hermione turned around a few times before heading off, the lake was so much more beautiful than what she had thought, you couldn't help but look around.  
  
But suddenly, a thought occurred to her that drove all thoughts of the lake clean out of her mind:  
  
"A few points wouldn't do my house any harm. . . ."  
  
After a few minutes struggling with Grindylows, swimming as hard as you could, and painfully watching other students get ahead of you, You would come to a small cavish' sort of thing in the side of the lake, it was covered in a large blanket of seaweed. Unfortunately for the students, that blanket of seaweed was exactly what you had to go through to reach the giant air bubble.

. . . .

Hermione tiredly eyed the large blanket of seaweed that was blocking her path. She reached out her hand and touched it, When she pulled her hand back, she noticed a large piece of dirty seaweed come back out with it.  
  
Hermione angrily thrust the piece of seaweed aside. The teachers had placed a sticking charm on the seaweed, to make the swim more fun for the students.  
  
Hermione shut her eyes tight, and swam through. Hermione felt her hair being pulled as the seaweed attached itself on to it. "Get - Off - Me!" She managed to gasp. As if on orders, the seaweed dramatically recoiled its slimy grips.  
  
Hermione instantly took advantage of its absence by swimming a few feet away from it.  
  
Once a good distance away, she eyed the seaweed suspiciously. But even magical seaweed can get uninteresting after a while. She began to turn away, but something caught her attention: Two arms and two legs and a bubble-charmed head were sticking out of the seaweed.  
  
"Neville?" she mouthed. Neville obviously hadn't noticed her, he kept struggling anxiously with the seaweed, from the look of it, it was winning.  
  
"Neville!" she mouthed again, and immediately swam over to help him. She took out her wand and aimed it carefully.  
  
"Stupefy!" she cried, a jet of what looked like boiling water burst out from the end of her wand. It hit the seaweed smack in the center. All of a sudden, the seaweed did something that Hermione had never seen seaweed do in her entire life: It rapped its slimy lengths around his arms, and pushed him into the open.  
  
Hermione swam over to help him up, she looked around anxiously for someone that would help her; She couldn't deny that Neville was a bit on the heavy side, and she doubted very much weather she could drag him all the way to the giant air bubble and not go unconscious herself.  
  
With relief, she saw two fully-grown wizards coming her way: They stopped, grabbed Neville by an arm each, conjured a stretcher, put him on it, and left.  
  
Hermione doubted they had even noticed her existence. Bother that, she had more important things to do than wonder weather medi- wizards noticed her existence, she was trying to find the giant air bubble, and that was exactly what she was going to do.  
  
Hermione kept on swimming for exactly thirty seconds before realizing that the water was tinted with a golden glow, Hermione turned around as quickly as she could; how often did the water turn gold? The fact was, it didn't. When water turned gold, it either meant you were having brain trouble, (not very likely) or that the water was reflecting something. Hermione gracefully spun around in the water: There was a small opening in the lake's Side, that, was where the gold glow was coming from. Hermione swam over to the opening; it was just the right size for someone to squeeze through, had they wanted to. Hermione stuck her head through: There, gleaming like a Volcano, was the giant air bubble.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I promise I'll update soon! I've got it all planed out. . . . ! WARNING! Good chapter (in my opinion.) ahead.


	5. The Ferret Dance

Thank you: Jasmijn . And: Fairy lights .  
  
Hermione put her hand forward and touched the surface; her fingers went right through it. She quickly put the rest of her body in a position to enter, she quietly counted down: "Three . . . Two . . . One. . . ." The enormous bubble that had been charmed on her head popped soundlessly.  
  
She noticed a shiny candle bracket floating on one of the giant bubble's gleaming sides. She reached forward and grabbed it awkwardly, pulling herself in.  
  
Hermione attempted to stand up, but her wet clothes simply dragged her back down again. Suddenly, a thought struck her head, a thought that went along the lines of this:  
  
Oh, Hermione! Your not a witch your an idiot!  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand and waved it; hot air began to pour immediately out of it, her robes began to dry. The process was slow, but effective at the very least.  
  
Hermione stayed for a few more minutes, waiting for her robes to dry completely.

"Need some help?" Draco Malfoy's drawling voice echoed loudly around the air bubble's surface. Hermione looked up quickly.  
  
"No for your information, I do not need help, And If I needed help, I wouldn't ask you. Now get out of here."  
  
"I don't have to leave." He answered, smirking.

Hermione pointed her wand at him in warning. "Get out, of the doorway, Malfoy."

"Pray tell, what would happen if I said 'No'?"

"You'd get immediately hexed into a blivion, that's what would happen. Now for the last time, get out of the doorway."  
  
"No. Now are you going to hex me?"  
  
Hermione paused; did he actually want her to hex him? Or was he just playing around?

Oh well. . . .

"STUPEFY!"  
  
Hermione turned around and began to walk slowly, towards the main room of the giant air bubble.

She heard a loud moan echo from behind her, she turned around. Malfoy was kneeling on the ground, his eyes as large as Dinner plates.

Hermione winced, she hadn't exactly ment to hit him in the area she had accidently hit him in. Oh well, slimy worms deserved everything they got.  
  
Hermione quietly peeped through the doors of the giant air bubble's main room. From the look of it there was going to be a ball of some sorts. Hermione quickly sorted Harry and Ron out of the crowd: Harry, was trying to get rid of a short Ravenclaw girl, while Ron sniggered in the backround.  
  
"Harry!" Harry turned around and waved, clearly eager for an excuse to leave the desperate Ravenclaw.  
  
"Hermione, you don't mind dancing with me do you?" Harry said in undertone once Hermione had sat down. "cause as long as I don't have a dancing partner, that Ravenclaw girl isn't going to leave me alone."  
  
Harry cast a wary eye at the depressed Ravenclaw. "Sure," Hermione answered immediately; Malfoy must have recovered from the stuning spell, because he was making quite a show of dramaticly swaggering entrance into the hall.  
  
"Quick!" Harry hissed suddenly. "here she comes!" Harry jumped to his feet, taking Hermione with him. Harry gave a puzzled look at Hermione, Hermione snorted.  
  
"When you danced with Parvati, Harry, what did _she_ do?"  
  
All of a sudden, they were spotted by Ravenclaw girl. angrily she marched over to Harry. "When your done with her," she half shouted. "maybe you could dance with me -"  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom." Harry anounced suddenly, and began to run quickly to the lavatory. The Ravenclaw ran away.  
  
Hermione ran her eyes over the many students, and sat down. Everyone seemed to be thouroghly enjoying themselves, with a small exeption for the Ravenclaw girl.  
  
Hermione knew Harry wouldn't be coming out of the lavatory any time soon. This would mean no dancing for about half an hour.  
  
Hermione felt her shoulder being tapped. she looked up.

Malfoy looked angerier than she had ever seen before. "May I?"

  
  
After spending about three minutes with what she soon realized to be the worst dancer in the entire world, Hermione found that it was getting exceedingly difficult to get back to her seat, oweing to the fact that she had accidently left her wand back at her table.  
  
Hermione's mind was whirring: she needed to escape some how, and speaking of how, she could care less how, she needed to escape. all of a sudden, a miraculus thought sprang into mind.  
  
The music stopped. "Drink," Hermione panted. "Alright," Malfoy answered boredly. "Quick."  
  
Hermione tried to look as if she were choking for a glass of water.  
  
Hermione grabbed the first butterbeer she saw. She began to drink as hard as and as fast as she could, Hermione quickly slipped her wand off her table, and into one of her robe pockets.  
  
"Music's starting," Malfoy's voice informed her.  
  
Little idiot. . . . Hermione mused.  
  
Hermione cleared the blure from her eyes: Malfoy was only four and a half inches away. Hermione, suddenly realizing what his aim was, whipped out her wand.  
  
"Malfoy, bring me back to my seat, now."  
  
He quickly began backed away. "Go, and don't you dare come back to my table." Hermione said feircely. She turned around, and ran back to her table.  
  
Hermione took a seat beside the Ravenclaw girl that had been pestering Harry earlier. The girl gave Hermione an angry glare.  
  
Hermione saw Malfoy was now dancing with Pansy. Hermione quietly took out her wand and aimed it at Malfoy's feet.  
  
"Tarantallegera!" Hermione shouted, a beam shot out of her wand, and on to Malfoy's feet.  
  
Malfoy stopped, all of a sudden, his feet began to do an interesting tap- dance, the crowds began to back away, Malfoy looked desperately around, the crowds where begining to laugh.  
  
"Help me!" he called angrily, nobody answered. The crowds were roaring now, and Pansy was nowhere to be seen. Malfoy's feet began to dance faster.  
  
"What in the world is he doing?" the Ravenclaw girl asked Hermione. Hermione eyed Malfoy slowly, before taking a small swig of butterbeer.  
  
"I call that," Hermione replied, "My Ferret dance."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
How'd you like it? I actually thought it wen't pretty well. :)


	6. Library Encounter

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! :D 

"Alcapacien"

"Jesska-14"

"undyingsoul2159"

"Slytherinrules85"

"G"

"Whatever"

P.S. thank you _so _much for reviewing!:) )

Authors note/

I'm REALY sorry I haven't updated in SO long, I've been really really busy, I'll

Try to update as often as I can, now.

Chapter 6

The next few weeks of Hermione's life were extremely uneventful. the steady stream of home-work never failed to come, and it didn't help that Harry and Ron were always late on getting to start. Many times Hermione was tempted to simply do it for them, but she had resisted with the thought that they would never do it themselves if she _always_ did it for them.

Meanwhile, the thought of Malfoy was ever looming in her mind, she was sure that she had taught him a lesson when she had left him in the forest. But then, Hermione wondered, how long had he been in there?

She had hoped that he would have been in there for a few hours at the very least, to give him a good scare.

Ah well, she would see to that later.

She found out later, (Ten minutes later.) that Malfoy had postponed his Hermione-hunt for only a matter of days, and was now directing all his energy on trying to kill Harry, or, cause him as much pain as possible.

Judging by the fangs, horns, and tye-dyed hair, that her friend had given him, Malfoy had _not_ succeeded.

"Pile of dung, that one." Ginny said, eyeing Malfoy with distaste.

"Tried to kill Harry this morning, he did."

Just then Harry and Ron came walking into the Great Hall, looking tired.

"Didn't really succeed though." Ginny added, chuckling.

"'Morning." Said Ron groggily, as he filled his plate with sausages. "Did you see Malfoy? Gave him the business, we did, little git's probably for the Hospital Wing already, though." "No," said Ginny. "He's right over - Oh, he has left. Well,"

She said, this time addressing Harry, as he sat down. "Besides almost getting murdered, how's your day been so far?"

Harry replied with a quick grunt, and proceeded to dumping seven fried eggs onto his plate. "Hungry?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows raised.

"What're you two so angry about?" Hermione asked casually.

"Hermione, almost getting obliviated at five in the morning is not exactly a treat."

"And what, may I ask, were you doing at five in the morning?"

"And What," said Ginny, with an evil smile. "Was Cho Chang doing at five in the morning?" "Nothing, I bumped into her that's all, you know I don't even like her anymore."

"And what were you doing Ron?" "I had to go to the lavatory, and I came in time to give Malfoy an extra hex."

"Mind Writing is extremely complex, and requires much skill, in fact, I do not expect many of you to have accomplished it by the end of class.

"Now, the enchantment is: _'Hodie, Scribo Novus.'_ I Want you to do a swish and flick, followed by a slightly diagonal line from upper right to lower left.

"Concentrate on what you wish to write, and start with simple things; don't try writing a novel on your first try."

Hermione looked down at the quill and parchment before her,

A sudden feeling of extreme determination crossed through her.

She swished and flicked her wand. _"Hodie, Scribo,"_ she raised her wand, and brought it down. _"Novus!"_

Her quill raised itself an inch above the parchment, and Hermione prepared herself for the next part; she shut her eyes tight, and concentrated with all her might.

In her mind she thought: _'Write: Hermione Granger.'_

She opened her eyes, and gasped; there, on the parchment, in her own neat handwriting, were the words:

_Write: Hermione Granger. _

"Harry, do you mind if I borrow your invisibility cloak for a while?"

"What do you need it for?" "Oh, there's a book in the library I need to get, I need it for homework and back-round reading, and as you know, students aren't supposed to b out."

"Alright, just a minute."

A few minutes later Harry returned with the cloak.

"Just return it in the morning."

"Thanks!"

Once she was in the library she slipped the cloak off.

_Now, to find the book. . . ._

After half an hour of solid searching, Hermione began to get disappointed; it seemed as if she would never find the book.

"Hermione?"

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. "Who's there?"

From behind the bookshelf, a dark figure emerged. "Who's there?" Hermione asked again, attempting to keep her voice calm.

The person took a step closer; Hermione took a step back, bumping in to the bookshelf behind her. The person took another step towards her."Who are you?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

The person burst out laughing."What's so funny?" Hermione asked, confused."You, Hermione, darkness or not, I still thought you'd recognize my _voice_ at the very least . . ."

Hermione looked closer, and as she did so, her fear fled."Malfoy!"

"Knew you'd recognize me some day." "What in the world are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Everyone reads when they must, Hermione."

"And stop calling me 'Hermione', you know I'm not going to get all gooey."

Hermione tuned around and began to look over the books one by one.

"Hermione, or Granger, if you prefer it, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm doing a lot of things, Malfoy, and none of them concern you." "Why 're you so touchy Granger?" "I'm not touchy, I only despise you greatly."

"Granger, would you come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?""Malfoy, you already know the answer."

"Oh, and by the way, is this the book you're looking for?"

Hermione turned around, and there, in Malfoy's hand was the

very book she had spent the last half of an hour hunting for.

"Want it, Granger? I do believe from looking for it that that's the only copy they've got here." He held it out to her.

Right as Hermione was reaching out for it, he whisked it away.

"But then, why should I give it to the girl who won't to come to Hogsmeade with me?"

"And what, exactly, are your plans at Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked, through gritted teeth.

Going anywhere in Hogsmeade's my basic plan, but why are you asking Granger? I thought you didn't want to come."

"Why can't you just give me the book?"

"Granger, I spent an hour looking for this book, I'm not going to give it to you without something in return."

Malfoy began to dramatically walk it he direction of the entrance.

"Wait!" Hermione called quickly. Malfoy turned around and came striding back. "Yes or No?"

Hermione felt like murdering him here and now. "Fine!"

"Hermione, I really don't think it would be a very good idea if you woke up the teachers." he gave her a knowing glance.

There was an awkward pause; Hermione noticed how close their faces were. And Hermione, in order divert Malfoy's attention, attempted to grab he book, but without success, it only brought their faces closer together.

All of a sudden, weird feeling began to come over her; not a feeling of pure hatred, but lovely jittery feeling, that Hermione thought had nothing to do with hatred.

The gap closed an inch, leaving only one more, and that gap to, was quickly closing.

Authors note/

hoped you liked it, everything went kind of fast though, (that's what happens when you write a chapter in two day. lol.)


	7. What have I done?

And special thanks to the reviewers: Anigen, Shenizzy, Lily Malfoy13 - for chapter five, Lady-blackness, MysticalSpirits, Jesska-14, Freeinthewind. (I'm really no good at thank-you's, but I really appreciate all the people who've reviewed my story, thanks you So much!)

Chapter 7

It was two whole wonderful minutes before Hermione came back to her senses,andwackedhim with her wand. There was a pause, as Hermione touched her lips hesitantly, then held her fingers to her eyes. "Oh dear," Hermione said quietly, "What in the world have I just done?" 

She turned around and began to run. "Wait." Malfoy said firmly, catching her arm as it passed. "Hermione, running out all distressed like that isn't going to help a thing; it'll just make everything seem ten times worse then what it really is."

"Oh, like _you'd _know!" Hermione said shrilly. She ripped her arm from his grasp and pelted towards the door.

Malfoy bounded forward and grabbed her arm again. "Hermione,do you thinkyou could meet me here again, same time tomorrow?"

Hermione gave him an insane look.

He then added: "Who knows, I might lose the book on the way to Hogsmeade."

"Fine!" Hermione shouted, despite the fact thatit was one in the morning."But from tomorrow night until the next Hogsmeade weekend, would you PLEASE just leave me alone! "

* * *

"Ink Blot." Hermione panted, when she reached the Fat Lady's portrait. 

She had accidentally burst into tears in front of Draco, he had looked rather startled for a minute, but then he had tried to wipe her tears way. A small part of her had undeniably found this jesture very sweet, but unfortunately the prejudice side of her had immediately taken control. With a fresh wave of tears, she had shoved his hand aside and fled out of the library.

Hermione climbed quickly into the common room, lest she run into Mrs. Norris, or even worse, Filch himself.

Gryffindor common room was empty, with the acception on one occupant; Harry appeared to have fallen asleep over his potionshomework.

Hermione pulled the Invisibility cloak out of her robes; she folded it carefully before placing it in his bookbag.

Glancing wearily at her watch, she then walked slowly up to bed.

**

* * *

**

**Authors note:**

The next chapter should be coming up very _very _soon; it's the fact that I don't have internet that stops me from updating as often as I'd like.

(That with the fact that I'm typing on a 95 broken on the inside, 50 broken on the outside Gateway laptop that was made in year 2000. (it's got tape hanging all over it to stop the other 5 from ceasing to function properly.)


End file.
